


Твой фирменный поцелуй

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Romance, everyone's ending up kissing, minor taegi love/hate, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Когда Кай и Бомгю поняли, что вмешиваться в чужие отношения — верх глупости и неприличия, для них обоих было уже слишком поздно.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 5





	Твой фирменный поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our specialty kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961736) by [Helena_de_Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir). 



Хюнин Кай был чертовски рад получить эту подработку. Казалось бы, такая удача и престиж — устроиться бариста в Googleplex. Однако блаженство и триумф первого гладко отработанного рабочего дня довольно быстро сошёл на нет, стоило ознакомиться ближе с обширным фронтом работ. Директор кофейни LIVINE назначил Кая напарником к весьма милому Омеге, Ким Тэхёну. По расписанию их смены приходились на одно и то же вечернее время, поэтому большую часть недели они работали вместе в красивом остеклённом помещении атриума. Тэхён, в основном, работал с поварами на кухне и постигал все прелести и невзгоды кондитерского дела, а Кай большую часть рабочего времени проводил за стойкой, принимал заказы и варил кофе.

И всё шло довольно хорошо, день ото дня Кай тихо и мирно дрейфовал по течению жизни, пока в это спокойное течение не ворвались два бурных потока.

Первым течением, которое сбивало Тэхёна с ног, и оттого заставляло Кая за него волноваться, стал Мин Юнги — один из ведущих программистов, судя по пропуску, который он носил на груди. После его появления в кофейне атриума Тэхён как по расписанию отгонял Кая от стойки, шипел на него и говорил, что сам примет заказ у этого Альфы. Как бы то ни было, Кай предусмотрительно подумал о том, что ему не стоило лезть в их отношения, поэтому он благоразумно держался от этих двоих подальше.

Тэхён оказался ещё тем затейником. Наверное, только в его голову могла прийти идея смешать несмешиваемое и взбить невзбиваемое.

Когда Тэхён намешивал в кофе Юнги соль или перебарщивал с добавлением сахара, или вместо одного сиропа наливал в стакан все сиропы сразу… Когда Омега вместо обычного пирожного подсовывал очередной свой «шедевр абстракционизма» — что-то с кислым кремом, пресным бисквитом или дроблёной яичной скорлупой, мерзко хрустящей на зубах, Кай мог лишь обеспокоенно наблюдать за этим представлением со стороны и задаваться вопросом, почему Юнги, обладая таким высоким статусом в компании, ещё не вышвырнул Тэхёна прочь?

Вторым течением, порывистым и беззаботным, стал привлекательный Омега по имени Чой Бомгю, который приходил сюда каждый день на обед и ужин в одно и то же время.

Кай сам по себе был довольно скромным и замкнутым парнем, Бомгю же был его полной противоположностью. Когда они впервые встретились, Бомгю заказал себе еды на обед, а потом, пока за ним не было очереди, с таким жаром вовлёк Кая в диалог с собой, что Альфа не сразу заметил, что за пару минут сказал этому Омеге больше слов, чем основной массе посетителей за весь день. Поразительно…

Поскольку часы их обеденных перерывов не совпадали, каждый вечер Бомгю задерживался в атриуме после ужина, чтобы поболтать с Каем обо всём и ни о чём сразу — ему явно было скучно, ровесников в отделе, где работали вечно занятые программисты, не было, а его наставник — как раз-таки тот самый Юнги, который приводил Тэхёна в бешенство, как только переступал порог LIVINE. Через какое-то время их общения, ставшего обычным ежедневным ритуалом, перед самым закрытием кафе, Кай готовил для Бомгю раф с мятным сиропом, и они садились за ближайший к стойке столик на несколько минут, чтобы обсудить, что интересного произошло с ними за этот день.

Может, под конец своих рабочих будней Кай страшно тупил, однако он не понимал: Бомгю по натуре был таким добродушным, открытым и… прилипчивым человеком, или Омега просто _открыто с ним флиртовал?_

Можно ли вообще посчитать флиртом те моменты, когда Бомгю улыбался, глядя Каю в глаза, когда поправлял волосы и убирал их за ухо, когда облизывал губы от кофе и, как ребёнок, цеплялся мизинцем левой руки за его левый мизинец?

Однако даже призрачное подобие дружбы с ним Кая вполне устраивало. Даже если Альфа и задумывался о чём-то большем в отношении Бомгю, он хотел узнать лишь одно: правда ли, что поцелуи с Бомгю будут ощущаться так же сладко и волшебно, как и его природный запах? Бомгю не скрывал свой приятный малиновый аромат, отчего Каю казалось, что он чувствовал его вокруг себя постоянно.

А может, виной всему была маниакальная потребность Бомгю брать его ладонь в свою всякий раз, как они начинали тайно сплетничать, и оставлять на его коже часть своего дивного запаха…

Бомгю действительно был тем самым человеком, ради которого хотелось преодолевать все трудности и невзгоды. Его сияющие глаза и звенящий яркий смех долгое время никак не хотели выходить из головы, стоило им двоим попрощаться до завтра.

* * *

  
  
Кай испуганно вздрогнул, когда дверь подсобки с грохотом распахнулась за его спиной, и оттуда выскочил пышущий гневом Юнги. Бомгю приоткрыл губы от удивления и проводил мужчину удивлённым взглядом до выхода из кофейни.

— Какого чёрта он тут забыл? — Бомгю комично приоткрыл губы и поднял брови, но тут же отмахнулся, полагая, что ничего не хотел об этом знать.

— Слушай, а Юнги ведь твой?..

— Да, он был моим научным руководителем, когда я учился в университете, но это неважно… — Бомгю ахнул и наклонился ближе к Альфе, прежде чем заговорщически прошептать, глядя ему в глаза. — Как думаешь, а он и твой напарник могли бы?..

Кай скривился, поняв намёк по интонационной окраске голоса Омеги, и просто скептически поднял бровь.

— Да с чего ты взял?

— Да от них же искры летят, когда Юнги приходит сюда обедать. Неслыханно! Я работаю его младшим ассистентом уже полгода, и даже я знаю, что Юнги не ходит на завтраки — в это время он отсыпается, а на обеды стабильно опаздывает. Но теперь приходит сюда как по часам. И приходит не просто на обед, а к Тэхёну, прошу заметить.

— Боже… Скажи честно, ты пересмотрел романтических мелодрам?

— Спорим, они скрываются по подсобкам, потому что трахаются? — похабно выпалил Омега.

— Да господи ты, блядь, боже мой! — выругался Кай и схватился за голову, не желая слушать глупые конспирологические теории Бомгю.

— Ладно. Я докажу тебе, что Омеги зачастую способны зреть в корень в отличие от Альф. Дай мне пустую табличку? — попросил он и указал в сторону витрин. — Которая стоит у пирожных.

Кай встал из-за стола и передал Омеге пластиковую табличку. Если меню каждого дня менялось, то названия десертов практически всегда были одинаковыми и могли меняться раз в месяц. И тогда Кай с Тэхёном вкладывали в таблички бумажки с напечатанными красивым шрифтом названиями пирожных. Бомгю подцепил ногтями край и достал оттуда бумажку, он перевернул её чистой стороной вверх, достал ручку из нагрудного кармана рубашки (впервые она пригодилась!) и написал на ней всего три слова.  
  


_ «Твой фирменный поцелуй» _

  
— Готовься проиграть, Хюнин, — Бомгю протянул ему табличку с «фирменным поцелуем» и указал, на какое обожаемое Юнги пирожное стоило её поставить перед его завтрашним приходом.

— Мечтай, Чой, — усмехнулся Кай в ответ, но тут же будто очнулся. — А разве мы спорим?

— А почему бы и нет? — Бомгю пожал плечами. — Надо же нам хоть как-то развеять смертную скуку серых будней?

* * *

  
  
Кай успешно подменил названия перед самым приходом Юнги. И когда Альфа замаячил на горизонте, Тэхён привычно отмахнулся от Кая и разрешил ему уйти на обеденный перерыв. Кай вышел в зал и сел за один столик с Бомгю, который скорректировал своё расписание и пришёл сюда минут за пятнадцать до основного действа.

— Ну что, момент истины? — Бомгю прищурился и всмотрелся, раз не мог услышать, в разворачивающееся за и перед стойкой представление.

— Почему ты так уверен в том, что это сработает? — скептически хмыкнул Кай и тоже посмотрел в направлении стойки.

— Потому что на таких людях, как они, эти глупые подкаты действуют безотказно.

Они видели, как Юнги заказал кофе и указал на пирожное со «странным названием», и, чёрт возьми, Тэхён непонимающе вгляделся Альфе в лицо, а потом покачал головой, бесцеремонно схватил Юнги за лацканы пиджака и притянул к себе, чтобы наклониться к нему над стойкой и поцеловать в губы.

Бомгю поперхнулся апельсиновым соком и изо всех сил постарался кашлять как можно тише, чтобы не испортить красоту момента.

— Охуеть… — протянул Кай и похлопал Омегу по спине. — Ладно, ты выиграл. С меня кофе.

Потерявший дар речи Юнги взял свой стаканчик с кофе и осторожно сделал маленький глоток, отходя от стойки. Он сам закашлялся, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам и яростно обернулся к Тэхёну, грозя вот-вот смять стаканчик пальцами или выплеснуть кофе ему в лицо. Омега улыбнулся и послал Юнги воздушный поцелуй. Бомгю с Каем переглянулись и, едва сдерживая смех, без слов договорились о том, что в это дерьмо с чужими отношениями они больше не будут вмешиваться никогда.

* * *

  
Вечером того же дня Бомгю пришёл к Каю за своим выигрышем и не преминул в шутку заказать «его фирменный поцелуй», хотя Кай от греха подальше давно убрал с витрины табличку с подставным названием.

Бомгю ведь серьёзен? По крайней мере, Омега неприкрыто усмехнулся ему в лицо, когда озвучивал заказ. Если Бомгю осознавал, на что шёл, в таком случае… Кай невозмутимо приготовил ему мятный раф и вышел из-за стойки, чтобы передать его лично в руки. Им повезло, что именно сегодня к восьми вечера здесь никого не было, даже Тэхён, зная, что заказов не прибавится, ушёл на перерыв.

Альфа поднял стакан, не давая Бомгю взять его, отчего тот недовольно цокнул языком, но всё же улыбнулся.

— Эй! Не играй со мной.

— Я и не играю.

Кай впервые за свои восемнадцать лет почувствовал в себе столько уверенности и решимости, что не стал так просто отступать, он прислушался к себе, к знакам заинтересованности от Бомгю, о проявлении которых, возможно, он сам ещё ничего не осознавал. Даже если Омега в его присутствии часто трогал свои волосы и поправлял чёлку, и облизывал губы, Кай был ничуть не лучше. Кай не мог контролировать себя и свои инстинкты рядом с ним — сам того не осознавая, он ведь _ухаживал за Бомгю всё это время._ Как же Бомгю был очевиден… А ещё упрекал Кая в том, что тот не видел дальше собственного носа.

Кай медленно опустил стаканчик на стойку, Бомгю слегка нахмурился, наблюдая за ним, он явно не понимал, какой реакции и каких действий Альфа от него ожидал. И зачем так по-детски дразнил. Кай улыбнулся и обнял Бомгю за талию обеими руками, прежде чем смело наклониться и поцеловать его в губы.

Бомгю тихо ахнул и поднял обе руки на его предплечья, не давая отстраниться, и исступлённо ответил на поцелуй. На какой-то момент безрассудная взаимность со стороны Омеги настолько поразила Кая, что он больше не мог понять: это он целовал Бомгю, или Бомгю целовал его?

Поцелуй с ним действительно был сладок; Бомгю мягко обхватил губами его нижнюю губу и слегка засосал, прежде чем отстраниться с тихим смехом. Бомгю стёр большим пальцем свою слюну под нижней губой Альфы, пока тот облизывал свои губы. Омега отошёл на шаг и забрал стаканчик со своим честно выигранным кофе.

— Знаешь, и всё же твои поцелуи лучше на вкус, — заключил Бомгю, когда отпил вкуснейший мятный раф.

— Я ничего не видел, — Тэхён прошёл мимо них и ударил Альфу полотенцем по заднице. — За кассу через две минуты. Мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут.

— Не думаю, что мне хватит этого времени, — игриво хихикнул Кай, и они с Бомгю снова поцеловались.

— Так ты заканчиваешь в девять?

— Да.

— Отлично, не уходи без меня, ладно?

Кай согласно промычал и подарил Бомгю самый сладкий поцелуй с лёгким кофейным привкусом.


End file.
